23 listopada 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Wielka Brytania 7.15 Notowania 7.50 Poranek filmowy 8.15 Teleranek 8.45 Awantura o Basię 7/12 - "Awantura siódma, czyli rzecz o dwóch takich..." - serial TVP (emisja z teletekstem) 9.15 "Klan urwisów": "Jak trudno być mamusią" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Domosfera - magazyn poradnikowy 9.45 Dania do podania 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Goście Starego Kina - program jublieuszowy 11.05 Na planie Washington Square 11.40 Polska - moja ojczyzna - reportaż 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku: Z Leszkiem Kołakowskim o barbarzyństwie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: "Arabia - piasek, morze i niebo" 5/6 "Prastare Morze Czerwone" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej (emisja z teletekstem) 14.15 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - benefis Jerzego Waldorffa 14.40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Andrzej Dąbrowski 15.30 Seriale wszech czasów: "Piotr Wielki" 1/8 - serial prod. USA 16.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dotyk anioła" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Boża podszewka" 1/15 - serial TVP 21.00 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 21.10 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni 21.50 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Prog. publ. 23.15 "Kariera na zlecenie" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (101 min. 1974r.) 0.55 Siódemka w Jedynce "Kroniki znad Dunaju" 3-ost. - "Smutek i pamięć" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Optimus - sport telegram 6.55 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.25 Film dla niesłyszących "Boża podszewka" 1/15- serial TVP 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 "Cudowne lata" - serial prod. USA 10.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wyprawy z National Geographic" - "Szympansy po nowemu" - film dok. prod. USA 11.00 Zebranie założycielskie - reportaż 11.30 "Królewskie tajemnice" 1/13 - "Królowie mordercy" - serial dok. prod. USA 12.00 Świat się śmieje: "Końskie pióra, czyli koń by się uśmiał" - komedia prod. USA (1932 r. 67 min) 13.15 "Yul Brynner - człowiek, który był królem" - film dok. prod. USA 14.30 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.05 Szansa na sukces - T. Love 17.05 "Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej audiotele: 0-70055600 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla młodych widzów 20.00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 21.00 "Nowojorscy gliniarze" 11/22 - serial prod. USA 21.45 Halo 2 22.00 Panorama 22.35 "Mystic Pizza" - film fab. prod. USA 0.15 Jazzowy koncert roku: Herbie Hancock's New Standard - All Stars 1.15 Optimus - sport telegram 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 06.00 Dziś w programie 06.05 PANORAMA 06.25 Nasz sklepik (24) - ang. serial komediowy 07.05 Poza rok 2000 - austral. serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (25) - serial kanad. 08.45 Moje życie pod psem (9): Uciekinierka - serial kanad. 09.10 Animaniacy - serial rys. 09.30 Misja Ziemia - serial dok. 10.00 WYDARZENIA 10.10 KINO FAMILIJNE DANY WILSONA: Nowa żona taty - film fab. USA (1975) 11.00 Przechył 23 11/2 - serial dok. USA 11.30 Życie roślin (odc. ost.) - ang. serial dok. 12.00 TELEKS 12.05 Album lubelski 12.35 Koncert życzeń 13.05 Lubelskie sanktuaria 13.30 Hity dla ciebie 14.00 Amerykańska odyseja kosmiczna: W księżycowych górach - serial dok. USA 14.30 Dr. Burzyńskiego podróż sentymentalna 15.00 TELEKS 15.10 Ekoludkl i śmlecioroby: Głupi, ale z dyplomem - serial rys. 15.30 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.40 Marzenia pana Rossieg - szwajcarski serial rys. 16.00 Amerykańskie parki narodowe: Góry Skaliste - serial geogr.-przyr. USA 16.30 Złoto Alaski (12): Szalona miłość - serial przyg. 17.30 Dr Kildare (19): Pokłosie - serial obycz. USA 18.10 Złoty Wieszak 18.30 Rodzina Addamsów (31): Peruka wuja Festera - serial komediowy USA 19.15 Sport - koszykówka mężczyzn: Start Lublin - Górnik Wałbrzych 19.30 Mistyczne krainy: Grecja - Wyspa Objawienia - serial dok. 20.00 Rocky Marciano - film obycz. USA (1997) 21.45 Etyka a polityka - felieton Anny Drubarek 22.00 TELEKS 22.15 Spółka rodzinna (11) - serial obycz. TVP 22.45 Młody Kennedy - dramat obycz. USA (1997) 00.20 Piosenka na dobranoc 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Dance world - program muz. 06.30 Disco polo live 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych 08.00 Na topie 08.30 Klip klaps - na|młodsza lista przebojów 09.00 Robinson Sucroe - anim. serial przyg. 09.30 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy USA 10.00 Disco relax 11.05 Pomoc domowa (85) - serial komediowy USA 11.35 Harlem Globtrotters - kosmiczny mecz 12.35 Niebiański pies - film USA (1980) 14.30 Rekiny kart - show 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - progr. Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Piramida - gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Pacilic Blue (24) - serial sensac. USA 17.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (12) - serial przyg. USA 18.35 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - teleturniej 19.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.50 Klub Polsatu - losowanie 19.55 Hercules 2 (12) - serial fantasy USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Teguila Sunrise - film sensac. USA (1988) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.20 Na każdy temat - talk show 00.20 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Przytul mnie - magazyn muz. 02.50 Techno life - program muz. 03.25 Pożegnanie TVN 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Rzut za trzy - magazyn koszykówki 09.30 MTV specials - program muzyczny 10.00 Teleplotki - magazyn 10.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 11.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 Zielono mi - magazyn ogrodniczy 11.30 Krok w krok - program rozr. Briana Scotta 12.00 TVN fakty - informacje 12.05 Gillette - program sportowy 12.30 Raz kozie śmierć - mag. sportów ekstremalnych 13.00 Magazyn NBA 13.30 Moto-cykl czterokołowy - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tajemnice natury - cykl filmów dok. 15.00 Transmisja turnieju koszykówki All Stars Game z Sopotu 16.45 TVN fakty - informacje 17.00 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 17.25 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dok. 18.00 KINO FAMILIJNE: Rodziców nie ma w domu (8) - serial pol. 18.30 Miniplayback show - program rozrywkowy 19.30 TVN fakty - informacje 20.00 Między nami przyjaciółkami - film USA (1986) 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.45 Magazyn superexpressu 23.00 Fakty tygodnia 23.15 TVN fakty regionalne - Informacje 23.30 Gole, punkty, rekordy - magazyn sportowy 00.00 Wynalazek - film obycz. USA (1992) 01.55 Tabu - talk show Małgorzaty Domagalik 02.15 Cela nr... - program Kory 02.30 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.20 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 8.05 Śniadanie z Anną Wandą Glębocką 8.55 Spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem: Rzeka usłużna 9.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Dzieła Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - II Koncert Skrzypcowy 10.05 Polacy w Chicago - Mirosław Rogala - artysta 10.20 Magazyn kulturalny 10.35 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 10.55 Teatr Familijny: Dzieci z Bullerbyn 11.40 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: Czasownik, czasy - program dla dzieci 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Kocie opowieści: Złodziej snów - serial anim. 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy św. 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Salonowe potyczki - Janina Ochojska 15.00 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia: Mały przewodnik operowy 16.00 Biografie: Stanisław Lem film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - Fałszywe żaby - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni... - serial hist.-obycz. 19.10 Ludzie listy piszą 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek, Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o drzewie 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Dagny - dramat pol. norw. 21.55 Program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Sport z satelity. Gol - magazyn piłkarski 23.55 Program kabaretowy 0.50 Zaczarowany ołówek - film anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Teledyski na życzenie 1.30 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia: Mały przewodnik operowy 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Dagny - film pol. 4.25 Program rozrywkowy 5.00 Program kabaretowy 6.00 Sport z satelity: Gol - magazyn piłkarski Polsat 2 07.00 Techno life - magazyn muz. 07.30 Superboy - serial przyg. 08.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. 08.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela braz. 09.00 Super Mario Bros - serial anim. 09.30 Przygody T-Rexa - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Samuraje z Pizza Kot - serial anim. 10.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (1) - telenowela arg. 11.30 Dżana music - magazyn muzyki dance 12.30 Wygramy - telezabawa 14.30 Maksimum czadu - mag. sportowo-muz. 15.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 15.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 16.00 Superboy - serial przyg. 16.30 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. 17.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela braz. 17.30 Super Mario Bros - serial anim. 18.00 Przygody T-Rexa - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.30 Samuraje z Pizza Kot - serial anim. 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.25 Gra!my News 19.30 Rykowisko - telezabawa 20.00 Dwa oblicza miłości (2) - telenowela arg. 21.00 Łowcy (4) - serial dok. USA 22.00 Opowieść żołnierza - dramat sensac. USA (1984) 23.45 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music Show 00.45 DJ's Club 01.15 Informacje 01.25 Pożegnanie RTL 7 07.00 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają - seriale animowane 07.15 Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciąg 08.05 World of Audobon: Galapagos - ang. film dok. 09.05 Ochroniarze - serial sf 10.00 Sliders - serial dla młodzieży 10.45 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 11.30 Groźna natura - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Detektywi - serial komediowy 13.00 Zielony lód - ang. dramat sensac. (1981) 14.55 Jajeczny świat doktora Seussa - serial 15.20 Autostrada do nieba - serial familijny 16.10 7 minut - świat - program informacyjny 16.20 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial familijny 17.10 Crime Story - seriaL kryminalny 18.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial sf 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program inform. 19.00 Carrottka z puszki - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Tatuś odchodzi - gdzie jest testament? - komedia USA (1990) 21.45 Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciąg 22.35 Spisek - kanad. film sf (1996) TV Odra 09.00 Ufozaury - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Rodzina Trampów - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Fashion TV - magazyn mody - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Za wszelką cenę - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Ufozaury - serial dla dzieci 16.25 Rodzina Trampów - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Za wszelką cenę - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Fashion TV - magazyn mody - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wichry wojny - serial 21.30 Terror w miasteczku Cadeville (Terror on Highway 91) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Ricky Schroder, George Dzundza, Matt Clark, Brad Dourif (96 min) 23.35 Film na dobranoc Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - anim. serial dla dzieci 08.30 Wincent i ja - kanad. kino rodzinne (1990) 10.15 Dzieci rewolucj - komedia austral. (1995) 12.00 Rekiny oraz Sam Gruber - film dok. 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager II - serial sf USA 13.30 8 Niebo - magazyn Tomasza Raczka 14.30 Deser - film krótkometrażowy 14.45 Król Olch - niem.-fr.-ang. dramat psych. (1996) 16.40 Deser - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 Studenci - film obycz. USA (1995) 19.00 Ostatnie schronienie likaonów - film dok. 20.00 Uczniowska balanga - film obycz. USA (1993) 21.40 Liga włoska 23.20 SUPERDESER - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 00.00 Niemy krzyk - thriller USA (1995) 01.35 Kwiat mego sekretu - hlszp.-fr. komediodramat obycz. (1995) 03.20 Kłamstwa nie bez przyczyny - austral. thriller psych. (1996) 04.55 Sędzia Dredd - film sf USA (1995) 06.30 Zatonięcie Titanica - film dok. HBO 09.35 Opowieści Starego Testamentu: Ruth - ang. film anim. 10.05 Zew wolności - dramat USA (1992) 12.10 Akademia Policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia USA (1987) 13.35 Kapsuła ratunkowa - film sf USA (1993) 15.05 Żelazny orzeł IV - film akcji USA (1995) 16.20 Loch Ness - film przyrod. USA (1996) 18.00 WBC - George Foreman vs Shannon Briggs - boks 20.00 Chłopaki na bok - dramat obycz. USA (1995) 21.55 Zakonnica w przebraniu - komedia USA (1992) 23.35 Gotti - dramat USA (1996) 01.35 Akademia Policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia USA (1987) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Ostatni rewolwer - western wl. 12.00 Top shop 13.30 Auto salon - magazyn 14.00 Escape - mag. o tematyce komputerowej 14.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Top shop 17.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Pełnym gazem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - mag. sportowo-turystyczny 18.30 Godzina ze... Stlngiem - muzyka non stop 19.30 Dziki anioł - film obycz. USA (1992) 21.30 Koncert Filharmoników Berlińskich pod dyrekcją Daniela Barenboima w madryckiej bazylice San Lorenzo de el Escorial z udziałem Placido Domingo - cz. I (Giuseppe Verdi) 22.30 Top shop PTK 2 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Akcja pod arsenałem - pol. film wojenny (1978) 16.00 Dirty dancing - serial 16.30 Video soul - muzyka 17.00 Opowieści taty bobra - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Bobaskowo - polskie kreskówki dla dzieci 18.00 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 18.45 Muzyka polska 19.00 Samotni (5) - serial komediowy 19.30 TV party 20.00 Lord Protector - baśń filmowa USA (1996) 21.30 Midnight love - muzyka 22.00 XL - magazyn muz. 23.55 Błękitny płomień - film sensac. USA (1993) 00.00 Muzyczne dobranoc Pro 7 05.55 Blok programów dla dzieci 12.00 Kasiarz Balduin - komedia fr.-wł. (1963) 13.40 Świat psów - niem. film dok. 14.40 Stal - film sensac. USA (1979) 16.30 Tajna misja - serial 17.30 Pacific Blue - serial krym. USA 18.30 The Sentinel - serial sensac. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów - mag. 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sf USA 21.15 Nieznany wymiar - serial 22.15 Focus TV - magazyn 23.15 Dzikus - film sensac. USA (1995) 01.10 Obcy - decydujące starcie - film sf USA (1986) ' 03.35 Tajna misja - serial sensac. USA RTL 05.25 Blok programów dla dzieci 11.00 Salvage 1 12.00 Disney - parada filmowa 12.15 Kudłaty psiak - komedia USA (1994) 14.05 Ziemia 2 - serial sf USA 15.05 Brama do innego świata - serial sf USA 16.00 Herkules - serial przyg. USA 16.55 Xena - serial przyg. USA 17.45 Brygada Nieustraszony - serial sens. USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Na pomoc - akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Puszka Pandory (1) - film katastroficzny USA (1996) 22.10 Spiegel TV - mag. publ. 23.05 Reportaż - doświadczenia polityczne 00.05 Prime time - magazyn 00.25 Kanał 4 01.35 Przystanek Alaska - serial obycz. Eurosport 08.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, slalom gigant kobiet 09.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, slalom gigant mężczyzn 10.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - PŚ, bieg mężczyzn 11.00 Maraton w Monako (na żywo) 12.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, slalom mężczyzn 13.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, bieg mężczyzn 13.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne - PŚ, Norwegia - bieg na 5 km kobiet 14.30 Tractor Pulling 15.30 Samochody ciężarowe 16.30 Snowboard - zawody w Bercy 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, Park City - slalom kobiet 19.00 Tenis - turniej ATP oldboyda 20.30 Piłka nożna - legendy MŚ 21.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ, slalom kobiet 21.30 Boks 22.30 Piłka nożna - ranking Gilette 23.00 Żeglarstwo - regaty dookoła świata 23.30 Tenis - MŚ ATP w deblu - Harlford (USA)